


Baby farmer

by PumpkinBird



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Frerard, M/M, Ryden
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinBird/pseuds/PumpkinBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby farmer es aquella persona que cuida de niños a cambio de una suma de dinero.<br/>Ryan Ross es un baby farmer que cultiva niños muertos en el jardín, para seguir recibiendo este pago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby farmer

**Baby farmer**

_1772, Inglaterra._

El año iba completamente bien, habían logrado comprar una vaca que rápidamente hicieron montar y que pronto estaría lista para parir, además de que Brendon había conseguido un pequeño préstamo para terminar de pagar la casa tan bonita que habían comprado. Él, por su parte, seguía teniendo el mismo mísero sueldo quitando escamas en esa asquerosa pescadería de los viejos Smiths en la esquina cruzando la calle al centro de Inglaterra.

-Esos míseros pesos no alcanzarán ni para pagar la comida de la vaca. –Pronunció el mayor, sentándose junto a su novio.

Brendon miró sus manos, con tristeza. Sabía que era cierto, no importaba cuánto les fuera a dar la vaca cuando pariera su becerro y ellos pudieran vender su leche, si las cosas seguían como iban tendrían que revender al animal sin haberle sacado provecho.

-Po-podría salir a conseguir un empleo… quizá si pudiera acercarme tan solo un poco al palacio de la reina…

-Ni hablar, Brendon, tu sabes que de casa no sales a menos que quieras que nos ejecuten.

Y Brendon suspira, porque es cierto. Por ningún motivo las personas deben de enterarse de la relación de Ryan y él porque terminarían linchados o sepultados vivos, lejos. Así que desde hace 2 años Ryan y él viven juntos dentro de una pequeña casa alejada del centro y el bullicio de gente, y Ryan es quien sale a trabajar y les lleva comida, mientras Brendon pasa el día limpiando la casa o arreglando el jardín. Y si alguien lo ve y pregunta, solo pueden contestar: Somos hermanos.

Pero no lo son.

-Quizá si alquilamos el ático, o el granero como un hostal… al fin, como están las cosas podremos meter los pocos granos que tenemos dentro de la casa.

Ryan sin pensar se detiene frente a Brendon, viéndolo de una manera extraña, como si estuviera loco y al mismo tiempo como si fuese el más listo hombre en su vida.

Al final el castaño dice:

-Suena bien, pero te olvidas del pequeño punto de que nadie debe de estar tan cerca de nuestras vidas como para darse cuenta de la escoria que somos –Dice con asco hacia Brendon y a sí mismo, porque incluso él no puede estar bien sobre la idea de estar con un hombres.

Brendon asiente, Ryan tiene razón.

-Quizá pueda volver a conseguir que volvamos a ocupar ese viejo puesto en el mercado los domingos, y aprender a robar pañoletas y carteras. –Dice Ryan.

-No somos ladrones.

-Tampoco quiero que seamos unos muertos de hambre. –Le contesta su amante con rudeza.

Y Brendon vuelve a suspirar, poniendo ambas manos sobre la mesa de madera y apoyando su cabeza en estas. La expresión de Ryan cambia y con pasos lentos se acerca al menor, dudando sobre poner sus manos o no sobre las caderas del otro, lo cual por supuesto hace.

-Tranquilo, es un buen año, nos va a ir bien.

Brendon asiente aún sin alzar la mirada, porque sabe que Ryan solo está tratando de disculparse y hacerlo sentir mejor, no lo dice porque en realidad lo crea. Después de eso el castaño se agacha y le da un beso en el pelo, a lo que Brendon solo puede responder con media sonrisa antes de que Ryan suelte una risita, lo tome de la mano, y lo lleve escaleras arriba hasta el colchón de paja.

…

A la tarde siguiente, Brendon se encuentra en el jardín desenterrando zanahorias y papas. Sus manos ajadas por el esfuerzo y las uñas rellenas en tanta tierra y mugre que sabe que ni metiéndolas una hora en agua van a limpiarse. El sol no golpea mucho a pesar de ser pasadas las 2 de la tarde, y el clima es bastante bueno para la temporada.

La casa donde viven está hecha de madera y es considerablemente espaciosa, con un recibidor, cocina y sala, y un segundo piso de 3 habitaciones. Es un lugar bastante cómodo, pero después de varias horas y días tan sólo estando en ella todo se vuelve monótono y pierde color como lo hacen ahora las fotografías. Y Brendon, después de esos casi dos años, está bastante cansado de su soledad. A la vaca le faltan unas semanas para parir, lo sabe porque los huesos de las caderas aún están tensos, pero son pocas semanas antes de que tenga a su becerro y deje de estar tan sola. Eso sólo hace pensar más a Brendon.

Él ama a Ryan, pero es un hombre, y por más que quiera darle un hijo a éste, nunca podrá porque lo hombres no pueden tener niños.

Y eso lo hace sentir aún más solo.

Y sigue clavando sus uñitas sucias y resquebradas en la tierra para así sacar los ingredientes para el caldo de gallina que hará para comer, antes de que un “Ding, ding” suena en la cerca de fierro que envuelve la propiedad.

Brendon duda un segundo, nervioso. Debe ser algún vecino pidiendo por una tasita de vinagre {vinagre que por cierto él no tiene} o quizá estén aquí para llevárselo y colgarlo frente a todos por ser la bestia que gusta de personas de su mismo sexo.

Pero cuando se acerca con sigilo limpiándose las gastadas manos en su ropa, lo que ve es a una nerviosa mujer sosteniendo la mano de un pequeño rubio.

Brendon se acerca con demasiado cuidado.

-Bu-buenas tardes. –tartamudea lo que debe ser la madre, una mujer menudita y de baja estatura con cabellos negros y el cuerpo escondido tras una ligera capa.

-Buenas tardes.- contesta él una vez está frente a la mujer y su hijo, que se esconde con miedo tras las faldas de ésta.

-Mi nombre es Fran… Franchesca –dice con obvio nerviosismo.- Y él es Patrick, mi pequeño y hermoso hijo.

Brendon sonríe porque es cierto, el niño de unos 4 años de edad tiene el oro en el cabello y el cielo en los ojos, y casi puede asegurar que si tan solo sonriera y enseñara un poco los dientes, estos serías de perla. El niño es hermoso, es perfecto. Su pequeño rostro desprende ternura, sus ojos aterrorizados son lo único que hace a Brendon volver a la realidad.

-Mi esposo y yo… verá, su nombre es Gerard y es un hombre honrado, vivimos en la ciudad y por… razones, tendremos que irnos. Pero no nos podemos llevar a Patrick, mi pequeño… y nosotros no tenemos más familia que puedan cuidarlo, así que estoy en busca de…

-Baby farmer –Responde Brendon, sin poder quitar la vista de los ojitos del rubio.

La mujer asiente.

-Es un niño bien portado y pequeño, no les quitara espacio. Además es muy sano y podrá ayudarles a hacer algún trabajo en la casa, y es muy listo. –dice la mujer con nostalgia. Brendon puede notar cosas raras en esa mujer, como las manos grandes y ajadas de un hombre, la vos rasposa como si quisiera hacerla lucir más fina, y sobre todo hay algo más escondido detrás de esos ojos verdes.

Brendon asiente como si escuchara pero en realidad le presta más atención a esos pequeños detalles, como la forma en que la manzana de Adán de ella es demasiado grande y se nota más cuando ella traga saliva.

-Mi esposo y yo tenemos que salir de la ciudad justo hoy y no he podido encontrar a alguien que quiera cuidar de mi niño, más no está demás seguir preguntando. Por el dinero no se preocupe, nosotros pagaremos todos sus gastos de ropa, comida y medicinas, y les daremos algún monto de dinero cada mes, aparte para otras manutenciones de la casa y algo para ustedes, como agradecimiento… No somos una familia rica, pero puede poner un precio y…

-40 francos –Dice Brendon, mientras mira al niño. Ese pequeño cielo escondido en su mirada.

La mujer suspira.

-Está bien.

Saca una bolsita con monedas y cuenta con cuidado, sus manos temblorosas mientras su hijo comienza a llorar y aferrarse más a ella. Brendon no aparta la vista del dinero, brillante con la luz del sol y tintineante al caer poco a poco sobre la mano extendida de Franchesca. El niño llora, la mujer también, y Brendon lame sus labios.

…

Baby farmer es aquella persona que toma cuidado de niños a cambio de un pago para su manutención. Y eso es lo que era Brendon ahora.

Se olvidó de preparar el caldo de pollo y también de la cena, y todo ese tiempo se lo gastó tan solo viendo al niño. Ese niño bonito de grandes ojos miedosos que no paran de llover por más que Brendon le arrulle y trate de calmarlo. Se gastó tan sólo unos minutos preparándole un lugar para dormir en la habitación más alejada de la de su cuarto, porque por más que quisiera mantenerlo lo más cerca de él, sabe que Ryan no aceptaría.

Así que le preparó una cama a base de heno que le robó a la vaca, sacó las pocas cobijas que tenían guardadas en el ático y le arropó con ellas una vez se cansó de llorar y se quedó dormido.

Y Franchesca tenía mucha razón, Patrick era un niño hermoso.

Poco después de las 9 de la noche alguien entró por la puerta principal sobresaltando a Brendon, aunque se calmó cuando escuchó su dulce vos venir desde abajo.

-Brendon, ya llegué… -El nombrado bajo las escaleras corriendo, emocionado por contarle la noticia a su amante cuando se detuvo en seco ante la imagen de Ryan sosteniendo una rosa entre sus manos….

-Yo… yo no sabía que crecían en estos meses… -Dice, mientras se acerca para tomarla. Ryan sonríe entusiasmado.

-Me ha costado conseguirla. –Y Brendon se tira sobre sus brazos para besarlo.

-Hey, hey ¿Qué sucede? –dice riendo el mayor, mientras el pelinegro entierra su cabeza en su pecho con fuerza.

Brendon se hace para atrás, sus manos detrás de su espalda sosteniendo los 40 francos entre sus dedos. Pero antes de que pueda mostrárselos a Ryan, un llanto se escucha provenir desde el primer piso.

-Porfavor no te enojes… -Le dice, antes de ser hecho a un lado por el mayor que sube las escaleras.

Ryan sigue el llanto, sus puños cerrados con fuerza a cada lado de su cuerpo. Entra a la habitación azotando la puerta con furia, encontrándose con un niño llorando en la esquina, pidiendo por sus padres. Y Ryan se queda en blanco.

-Ryan, ¡Ryan! –Brendon entra después de él.

-¿Pero qué demonios has hecho? –Su amante se gira para encararlo, sus ojos en llamas le provocan un miedo profundo enterrarse en el pecho de Brendon.

-Su-su madre me ha pedido que…

-Que qué, Brendon, qué cosa ¿Te lo ha regalado? ¿Qué lo cuides por ella mientras se va y se prostituye?

El niño llora con fuerza, abrazándose a las sabanas de su colchón improvisado.

-Ella quiere que lo cuide…

Ryan se acerca a él a paso firme y rápido, y Brendon se encoje más en sí mismo a pesar de saber que ya es lo suficientemente bajo comparado con Ryan.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer? ¿Eh? ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando!

Ryan le toma por el pelo, halando de él a través de la habitación como cuando pastorean a la vaca y el animal se aleja del camino, y tienen que regresarla con una soga alrededor de los cuernos. Las filosas uñas de Ryan hundiéndose en su cuero cabelludo le causan un fuerte dolor como piquetes que le hacen derramar lágrimas.

-¡¿Qué piensas hacer sí apenas tenemos para comer nosotros?!

Entierra sus dedos en su piel con más fuerza antes de estrellarle contra la pared, un grito de dolor de Brendon se une a los de llanto de Patrick.

-¡¿EH?!

-¡Me ha pagado por aceptar hacerlo!

Grita Brendon y repentinamente es soltado. Su cabello ardiendo al igual que el camino de lágrimas que hay en sus mejillas, y Ryan lo mira.

-¿Cuánto?. –pregunta con lentitud.

-…40 francos.

Ryan coloca su mano sobre su boca y comienza a caminar por la habitación, Brendon quisiera tener el valor de subir su mano a la cabeza y detener el dolor.

-Está bien, puede quedarse. –Le dice por fin.- pero tu cuidarás de él.

-Su nombre es Patrick.

-Pues ojalá Patrick no lloré en la noche o lo encerraré en el granero.

Dice y salé de ahí, sus palabras raspando el cráneo del pelinegro.

Atraviesa la habitación tan solo para arrodillarse a un lado de ese hermoso niño rubio para luego abrazarse a él, consolándose mutuamente. Porque el sueño de Brendon de cuidar al niño entre ambos como si fuera propio de repente se esfuma de su pequeña casa.

…

Los días pasan y con ellos las semanas también, y el tiempo corre tan rápido que ya hasta la vaca a parido un ternero que pronto venderán en el mercado. Patrick ya tiene confianza en Brendon, y el niño le ayuda a recoger las zanahorias y las papás para el caldo de verduras de Ryan. Por su parte, Ryan solo ignora al niño y todo está bien porque él llega hasta en la noche {por lo cual Brendon no pregunta la razón} y el resto del día se la pasa trabajando.

Por las mañanas cuando Ryan aún duerme, Brendon ordeña la vaca y prepara una cubeta donde Ryan se llevará la leche para venderla, y cuando sabe que nadie le mira, rellena un vaso con leche para dársela después al niño rubio.

Y los días siguen pasando y las semanas vuelan, y éstas se van junto a los meses. Franchesca no se olvida de enviar cada mes 40 francos para cubrir los gastos del niño, y para su cumpleaños envía 5 más pidiéndole a Brendon que le compré un pastel.

Pero en lugar de comprarlo él se encarga de hornearlo y decorarlo con zanahoria rayada, y se apresuran a comer antes de que llegue Ryan.

Pero Ryan sigue siendo un buen amante y compañero de cama, además de preocuparse por Brendon y su salud que con cada día que pasa se ve más radiante a causa de que ya no está solo. Y Ryan le sigue trayendo rosas que Brendon sabe son caras, pero que no se detiene a pensar de dónde saca el dinero porque simplemente ya lo teoriza pero no quiere que se lo confirme.

Pero mientras todo esté bien entre Ryan y él, y Patrick también lo esté, él y todo lo demás lo estarán.

Todo hasta que una noche de esas, Patrick muere.

Y Brendon lo encuentra en la cama de heno, helado y morado de una manera enferma. Sus ojos están abiertos, pero vacíos. Ya no hay rastros de Patrick.

Y Brendon se hecha a llorar con fuerza hasta casi sentir que los pulmones le van a reventar, y siente una mano en su hombro que le acaricia con lentitud.

-Todo está bien… -la vos de Ryan es tranquila, serena. –Brend, todo está bien.

Y Brendon se levanta del lado de Patrick y se abraza al cuello de Ryan, sorbiendo por la nariz mientras se aferra al mayor con fuerza. Pero nada está bien para Brendon, porque el pequeño niño hermoso dueño del oro en su cabello y el cielo en sus ojos ya no está más.

Ese mismo día Ryan falta a la pescadería sin excusarse y se encarga de cavar la fosa donde han de enterrar a Patrick para que nadie se entere de lo que ha pasado. El lugar donde decide hacerlo es cerca de un árbol grande, atrás del granero donde está la vaca, cerca del pequeño jardín donde crecen las papas y las zanahorias.

-De-deberíamos mandar una carta avisando a sus padres… -dice entre tanto llanto que apenas si se le logra entender lo que dice. Ryan lo abraza y lo acerca lo más a él, acariciando a su pelo.

-No deberíamos, no aún…

-Pero Franchesca…

Ryan lo calla con un tierno beso en los labios mientras ambos están acurrucados en su colchón de paja, dos habitaciones lejos de la habitación que Patrick ha dejado vacía.

-Todo está bien, Brend, solo esperaremos a que nos mande un poco más de dinero y así podremos terminar de pagar la casa…

-Pero Ryan….

-Shh, todo está bien.

…

Y a la mañana siguiente cuando Ryan se fue a trabajar, Brendon volvió a quedarse solo.

Tan solo que duele, porque después de todo él ya se había acostumbrado al pequeño niño el cual sentía como propio, a pesar de que a Ryan no le pareciera. Y ese día lloró tanto que sintió que moriría, porque sentía cual propio un desgarre en su corazón al haberle arrebatado a Patrick y su cabello de oro.

Pero sobre todo, sentía remordimiento que no entendía.

Y pasó el tiempo y los tick tocks, y con ellos se fueron los días y algunas semanas, y el sol siguió ahí en alto pero sin quemar, y Brendon siguió ordeñando a la vaca y Ryan siguió vendiendo la leche.

Pero un día, pasadas de las 2 de la tarde cuando el sol estaba en lo alto, Ryan volvió temprano con un bebé en brazos y sonrisa en cara. Y cuando Brendon levantó la mirada se encontró con su amante y ese bebé bañados en la cálida luz de la tarde.

-Su nombre es Dallon, y vamos a cuidar de él por 40 libras.

A Brendon se le iluminó la cara al escuchar el “vamos”, y Ryan sonrió aún más al pronunciar “40” y “libras”

Pero volvieron a pasar los segundos como restos de metralla que se lleva el viento, y Ryan volvió a su trabajo quitando escamas y degollando pescados, y Brendon volvió a ocuparse de preparar caldo de gallina y verduras, y la vaca volvió a quedarse preñada.

Y el bebé creció con sus ojos azules tan azules como el mar, pero nunca tan azules como el cielo porque esos solo Patrick los tendría. Y el volvió a acunar al niño y cantarle canciones de cuna, y esta vez Ryan había aceptado a dormir los 3 juntos en una sola cama. Y todo parecía estar funcionando de maravilla, la casa había sido pagada y Franchesca y Gerard seguían mandando libras y más dinero para los pasteles de Patrick, y Patrick seguía pudriéndose en el jardín detrás del establo.

Fue un día por la mañana cuando Brendon despertó por el sonido del llanto del bebé y no lo encontró por ningún sitio, salió descalzo hacia el granero y encontró a Ryan meciendo al niño entre sus brazos. Un niño flácido, como una muñeca de trapo. Un niño morado a causa de la asfixia. Un niño vacío, sin vida.

Y lo único que pudo hacer Ryan para controlar los gritos y el dolor de Brendon, fue acariciarle el hombro y decirle con mucho cuidado y cariño:

-Tranquilo, todo está bien.

Y a la mañana siguiente Brendon no salió de la cama, y Ryan volvió a cavar en el mismo hoyo. Y Brendon volvió a quedarse solo.

Se quedó solo, tan sólo en compañía de una vaca, un montón de zanahorias y un pequeño pedacito de tierra cubierta por viejas rosas marchitas.

Tan marchitas como el corazón de Ryan


End file.
